


Give it to Me

by castledfranks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hate Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castledfranks/pseuds/castledfranks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wants the bite... and Derek gives it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in conjunction with a graphic I posted on my Tumblr account. I was going in one direction with it and then my brain went in a totally different one. Comments welcome.

"Turn me," she pressed, backing him up against the wall of his loft. She placed her palms against the cool stone and glared up at him with soft brown eyes.

He laughed, not bothering to break away from the prison bars she’d created with her arms. “Not a chance," he barked, his cool blue eyes threatening to turn red. His blood was pumping out of control and he could hear it roaring in his ears.

She bit her bottom lip and wedged her knee between his legs, pressing her kneecap against his groin and applying just the right amount of pressure to make him inhale sharply. She leaned in close. “Come on," she whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his sizzling flesh.

He wanted nothing more than to put his hands all over her, to hike up her already too short skirt and take her on every surface of his place. But he couldn’t let on that he’d wanted her from the moment she challenged him in the bank vault. Her spark was dangerous… and it was drawing him to her like a moth to a flame.

"Give me the bite," she continued, rubbing her nose against his tense jaw. She inhaled his desire and shut her eyes, letting her body respond by pressing itself against his rock-hard abdomen. Her left hand suddenly dropped and grazed his groin before stilling between the two overheated bodies. “Come on Derek, give it to me."

Derek shut his eyes as the feel of her flesh on his sent waves of pleasure crashing over his senses. He pushed her right arm off the wall and grasped both her wrists in one hand while the other wound itself in her soft locks. He yanked her head to the side and licked the patch of skin behind her ear, causing her to let out a tortured moan. He blew on her wet skin and she writhed against him.

"Do it," she hissed, stretching her neck. “What are you waiting for!"

Derek smirked and grazed over her neck with his teeth. His eyes flashed red as he hovered over her for what felt like hours before sinking his fangs in.

She cried out, not from pain but with pleasure, as her eyes rolled back and she stopped fighting his restraint. He growled into her skin and released her hands, which found his hair instantly. She pulled against his hair, bringing his lips up to meet hers as she drunk in every inch of him she could. He tasted like dark passion and dangerous desire, like she imagined Derek Hale would taste.

His hands slid down her back, over her butt and down her thighs. He spread his hands over them and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Turning so her back was against the wall, he pinned her arms against the stone and hungrily kissed his way down her neck to the tops of her breasts. With nothing but his teeth, he ripped his way through her shirt before once again letting go of her hands.

She dragged her fingers down his bare arms and up his back beneath his shirt. Her nails dug into his flesh so hard, she drew blood.

He pushed her panties aside and unbuttoned his jeans as she forced his shirt over his head. He buried himself inside her, his face resting against the curve of her neck.

She ran her fingers up his neck into his hair once more and tugged. He growled into her skin and she squeezed him tighter, matching him thrust for thrust.

So this is what it felt like to be with an alpha.


End file.
